Warnet Nista Akatsuki
by Ace. Yusei. Z
Summary: Pein berhutang dengan Kakuzu. Karena tidak sanggup membayarnya akhirnya ia berhutang lagi dengan DJ a.k.a Dewa Jashin. Untuk melunasi hutang-hutang Pein akhirnya Akatsuki sepakat bikin sebuah warnet. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?Chap.3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **

**Sensei saya , Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : **

**Nggak tau , Baca aja .**

**Warning : **

**Bahasa nggak baku , OOC , Orang waras dilarang baca , Penuh adegan nggak senonoh ^Lohh^ , Gaje virus , plus virus virus Lainnya yang bisa buat anda masuk RSJ plus masuk penjara ^Kok Bisa^ ,**

**Don't Like , Don't read**

**Chapter 1**

Di suatu tempat, tepatnya di sebuah desa terpencil, tepatnya lagi di sebuah gua yang gelap dan dihuni oleh orang orang yang gelap seseorang yang overdosis make perching ( bener nggak tuh tulisannya?)di hidung , telinga , tangan, kaki, mata , jantung , paru-paru , sampe di 'itu' nya pun ada . beliau sedang melakukan ritual yang aneh bin toyib,

"Uang kas, uang kas, uang kas," Tereak lelaki memakai cadar yang memiliki kepribadian gelap dengan semangatnya.

"Leader-sama,uang kas dong,ini untuk ngisi duit kas kita yang ludes tak berbekas,"Tereak orang yng make cadar tersebut.

"Buuuusyyyat dah KAKUZU, gw baru kemaren bayar 120.000 Ryo masa sudah di suruh bayar lagi,"Tereak pula si perching tak kalah keras dengan pria bercadar yang baru di ketahui bernama Kakuzu.

"Udah abiss Pein-Sama, bayar atau mati,"Jawab Kakuzu sambil memasang deathglare yang sangat mengerikan ,sampai-sampai menenggelamkan benua Afrika dan membuat badai yang maha dahsyat *gedebuk!Sepasang sendal jepit mendarat di kepala author dengan suksesnya*.Dengan sangat sangat dan sangat terpaksa Pein merogoh saku bajunya , lalu mengambil uang 115.500 Ryo.

"Looh,kurang 500 Ryo."

"Yaelah , cuman 500 Ryo. Gw ngutang dulu dah ame loo ?"

"Oke , tapi bunga nya 300 kali lipat,"kakuzu menatap pein dengan memperlihatkan matanya yang bagai Neraka.

"Eeng….nggak jadi deh,tunggu sekejap !"Pein pun lari ngacir ninggalin Kakuzu yang masih berdiri tersangkut *bosen terpaku* dengan muka penuh tanda koma ,

.

.

.

Kemudian sampailah Pein kepada orang yang sudah dia cari berdetik-detik ,dengan muka yang pas-pasan (Baca: jelek) dan baju yang robek-sobek karena sudah melewati gunung, mendaki lembah, menyebrang samudera Pasifik, ke ujung dunia, dehidrasi di gurun Sahara, hilang di Segitiga ber… ^buak,gejedum,^

"Eh,Pein-sama,ada apa, un ?"Tanya seseorang laki eh wanita eh BANCI yang lagi buat petasan untuk di jual supaya dapat menutupi utang-utangnya sama si rentenir ' pada tau kan siapa yang di maksud 'rentenir''.

"Deidei gw pinjem duit doong 500 Ryo buat bayar kas ?"Tanya Pein dengan polosnya.

"Cuman 500 Ryo , itu sih kecill leader-sama…un."

"Mana-mana sini ,"Tanya Pein sambil julurin kedua tangannya bak orang minta-minta dengan penuh harapan .

"Tinggal pinjem ama Kakuzu , dia kan banyak duit , un "

GUBRAK ..

Dengan cepat Pein ninggalin tuh si Deidara yang nerusin aktivitasnya dengan tampang Innocent.

Setelah bolak-balik dari anggota ke anggota lain , Pein pun menyerah dan akhirnya terpaksa pinjem duit sama si Kalian-Tahu-siapa.

"Moga Pein-Sama dapat rezeki yang banyak supaya bisa bayar utang . BESOOK."Kakuzu menatap Pein dengan tatapan iblis,Pein hanya bisa pasrah Meratapi nasib nya.

Pein pun pergi dengan muka cemberut *Waduh,gimana tuh, udah jelek di cemberutin pula mukanya..Apakah para Readers bisa bayangkan betapa ANCUR-nya dia*.Tiba-tiba saja Hidan muncul di hadapan Pein dengan kepulan asap bak ninja Hatori..

"Wahai Pein-sama , mengapa muka anda cemberut ?"

"Ini gara gara elo tuh Dan , kenapa suih loo nggak mau minjamin gw duit . Gw Terpaksa ngutang ama si Kakuzu 500 Ryo , bunganya 300 Kali lipat lagii.."Pein ngomel sama Hidan sambil ngeluarin senjata andalan yaitu Liur no jutsu.

"Astagfirullah , demi Jashin ."Kata Hidan kaget.

"Gimana nih , gw mesti bayar utang besok."

"Lebih baek Pein-sama kabur aja,"Jawab seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di atas kepala Pein dengan memakai topeng lolipop.

"Itu nggak boleh Tob,dewa Jashin berkata bahwa kita tidak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab , apalagi lari dari utang."

"Oh," Pein dan Tobi pun hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar ceramah dari Hidan yang ( sok ) alim.

"Kalo Tobi yang ngutang , Tobi nggak bakalan kabur kok , Tobi kan ANAK BAEK. "

"Yaelah , yang penting sekarang gimana gw bisa bayar utang ?"

"Hiks…Hiks…Tobi kan anak baek..Hiks.."Kata Tobi nangis Bombay yang nggak jelas kenapa .

"Cup,cup, anak baek nggak boleh nangis,"Lagi-lagi seseorang datang dengan ajaibnya dari bawah tanah,Ia lah Zetsu yng memiliki dua warna di tubuhnya, setengah hitam dan setengah lagi putih , ia adalah missing-nin yang dikategorikan sebagai ninja kelas S . Perannya di AKATSUKI adalah sebagai mata-mata musuh , dia juga bertugas memakan jasad / bangkai hasil dari jutsu yang digunakan oleh Pein, untuk cerita lebih lanjut mengenai Zetsu silahkan Ikuti terus ceritanya di Anime / manga Naruto . ^Readers : pLAK ^

Oke Oke , karena Author orangnya baik hati , dermawan , rupawan (?) , dan tidak Gaje kyak Akatsuki . Maka dengan mengharap ridho tuhan yang maha esa , Kita lanjutkan Fic yang nggak bermutu ini ^Plak, Dihajar massa karena kebanyakan bacot ^

Terlihat jelas oleh kita bahwa Zetsu asyik gendong gendoong Tobi yang lagi nangis , tapi sekarang Tobi sudah kembali ceria seperti sedia kala . Baiklah , kita tinggal kan aktivitas kedua makhluk Gaje a.k.a Zetsu and tobi dan beralih ke masalah Utang pein.

"Cobalah leader-sama sembahyang tahajud ^Mohon maaf bagi yang non-muslim^ Niscaya DJ akan beri jalan keluar "Kata Hidan si Fanatik jashin sedang ceramah pada Pein .

.

Malam harinya Tepatnya pukul 01.25 SiPein yang masih inget akan Ceramahnya Hidan Ngambil air Wudhu kemudian sholat ^wah,ternyata di balik muka Pein yang ancur terdapat jiwa yang bersih^ . Lalu setelah selesai dia berdo'a dengan Khusyuk nya .

"Oh Tuhan.,Berikanlah Hamba jalan keluar atau duit juga nggak papa , supaya bisa bayar utang."

.

.

**SRING….**

Ternyata oh ternyata do'a pein terjawab , seseorang dengan Rupawannya datang dari langit langit yng sedari tadi bersinar bak cahaya lampu dan ternyata itu adalah si Author yang tampan ini..^Plak^

"Apa gerangan engkau berdoa Pein ?"Tanya Author dengan Bijaknya.

"Oh , Author yang mulia . Buat gw di Fic ini bisa bayar utang ke Kakuzu " Kata Pein

"INSYAALLAH!"Kata Author lebih bijak lagi dari yang bijak sebelumnya .^ Gedegummm..Bunyi Guntur membelah angkasa , Karena Readers manggang Author.

Oke oke ,kali ini serius bektutehsetori,

Pein berdoa sampai sampai ngeluarin air mata yang sekarang sudah merendam seluruh kamarnya (?).Tiba – tiba Air mata pein tadi Menyuruut (Lupa , Apaan yah istilahnya!)karena ada cahaya yang bak cahaya lampu bersinar di langit-langit.^ Ini Serius ^

" Aku kabulkan doa mu !" kata seseorang dengan suara menggema sampai ke Ibukota yang di ketahui dia adalah Dewa Jashin (Sebenernya si DJ tuh kesasar, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba ketemu Pein lagi menambah umat , Ia akhirnya ^ Pura-Pura^ menjawab Do'a Pein. Jadi sebenernya Do'a pein ntuh kagak Dikabulin sama Tuhan).

"Nih , gua Pinjamin duit 25 Juta Ryo."

"Waaw, banyak bener. Tuh buat saya semuanya kan ?" Tanya Pein.

"Yaeyalah , Masa yaeya aja di belah masa di bedong,"Jawab si DJ dengan gaul nya

"tapi…" Lanjutnya lagi

"Tapi….. apa ?"

"Elo harus Balikin nih duit Sebulan lagi,"Jawaban si DJ membuat Pein Mati rasa, Peluh bercucuran, Jantungnya berdegup kencang, Matanya berkunang kunang, Apakah yang Terjadi dengan nya? Ternyata Dia tengah membaca majalah Terlarang .

"Oke Oke , terserah elo dah DJ. Sini duit gua,"Jawab Pein sambil meluk-meluk tuh duit dari si DJ.

"Ingat janjimu Pein. Tapi kalau engkau Tak Bayar, nyawamu untukku….JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,"Tawa si DJ membelah Kepala Pein, Tapi Kepala Pein Nyambung lagi dengan ajaibnya,

Srek ,Terdengar seseorang sepertinya tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah ranting yang mengakibatkan Pein terkejut dan sakit kepalanya kambuh , untung saja ada Konan yang tiba-tiba datang membawa Baygon, Pein meminumnya a.k.a memakannya dan akhirnya sakit kepalanya sembuh seketika ( Jangan meniru adegan ini hanya dilakukan oleh Profesional ).

"Udah dibilangin sedia Baygon dong sebelum sakit kepala,"Kata Konan sambil nunjuk nunjukin kotak baygon kaya yang di iklan iklan itu tuh ^ Promosi ^.

**CLING…**

Konan tiba-tiba menghilang dari muka bumi ini , Terlihat di Sebuah kamar dengan motif Kertas-kertasan ada seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur pulas dan bermimpi lagi jadi bintang iklan Baygon (?).

OKe , tadi di ceritakan sebuah bunyi mengejutkan Pein sampe sampe dia sakit kepala . Tapi pertanyaan nya sekarang adalah Siapa yang nimbulin bunyi itu?.Bagaimana bunyi itu bisa terjadi?. Apa yang menyebabkan bunyi itu terjadi?. Mengapa bunyi itu dapat terjadi?. Kapan bunyi itu terjadi?, Dimana bunyi itu terjadi?. Pertanyaan itu akan terjawab sebentar lagi setelah Pein Berteriak Gaje,.

"WOOI , SIAPA TUH , BERISIK AMAT !."Tereak Pein sambil ngaktifin Rinnegannya (?).

.

"Maaf Leader-Sama , nih salahnya Itachong. Saya nggak tau apa-apa!" Jawab makhluk ¼ manusia , ¼ siluman , ¼ Hiu, ¼ buaya darat yang kita ketahui bernama Kisame Hoshigaki . dia pun keluar dari tempat dia nginjek ranting tersebut bersama temennya yang sudah mengalami penuaan dini.

"Ehh, saya nggak sengaja lewat sini, saya lagi nyari krim anti keriput saya yang hilang?" Jawab Itachi dengan penuh harapan agar si Pein percaya akan kebohongannya.

"OooH, kalo kamu Kisame?"Tanya Pein dengan bloon nya disertai dengan senyum kemenangan dari Itachi ,.

"Mmmm….saya lagi nyari si Sukitem yang lari kesini ?"

"Ooh,"

"Jadi kalian berdua tadi denger percakapan gw sama si DJ ?" Tanya Pein.

"Yap , tapi gimana Leader mau bayar utang tuh 25 Juta , bayar 500 Ryo aja nggak sanggup ?" Jawab Itachi dengan logikanya.

" Bener tuh, gimana coba ? Kisame nyambung .

" Kalian ini pada go^^^k yah , Kita diriin aja usaha pake duit 25 juta ntuh . Bereskan , Pake OTAK dong ."

"Looh . Gimana caranya make otak ?" Jawab Kisame terkejut disertai fakta bahwa dia tidak punya OTAK

"BAKA, itu artinya mikir , jangan bilang eloo nggak tau mikir!" Tereak Itachi dengan logikanya tersebut yang mengakibatkan keriputnya nambah 1 mm.

"Udah – udah , jangan berdebat di sini . Beri tau semua anggota AKATSUKI bahwa besok kita Rapat Komite Pukul 10.38 di Jamban deket rumahnya mbak James . PAHAAM " Pein bersabda .

"PAHAM. "

_**Sementara itu di Alam lain ,**_

"Satu Bulan lagi, aku harap si Pein Itu bayar utang. Tapi bila nggak, gw bunuh aja, gw juga udah muak Liat muka mesum dia . Rasakan azab terpedihmu satu bulan lagi!" Sebuah Makhluk yang kagak Jelas Makhluk apaan bicara-bicara sendiri di Jamban punyanya si Jhonson sambil 'Nambang emas' . Setelah Author minta bantuan sama Conan , L , Light Yagami , Kira , Yui , Michael Jackson , Yusei Fudo , Ucok Baba , Ichigo Kurosaki , Sena Kobayakawa , Shikamaru Nara , Killua , Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei , Eichiro Oda , Tite Kubo , Oyama Gosho , Sufi , Luffy , DKK untuk menyelidiki siapa makhluk Yang Lagi 'Nambang Emas' Tadi , Akhirnya diperoleh kesimpulan bahwa makhluk tadi adalah Dewa Jashin Lagi Boker .

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, Uhuk…Uhuk…Bleehh….Uhuuk," Si Dewa Jashin tertawa tapi tiba-tiba mulutnya kemasukan seekor Lolipop (?).

"Lolipop sape nih ?" Tanya Jashin penasaran pada dirinya sendiri .

Tiba-tiba. Seseorang mengambil Lolipop itu secara paksa yang mengakibatkan Dewa Jashin sakit gigi, Tiba-tiba lagi si Konan muncul dengan ajaibnya dan segera memberikan setablet Vape kepada Jashin , DJ meminumnya a.k.a memakannya dan akhirnya sakit gigi Jashin sembuh seketika dan setelah itu Konan mengalami sakaratul maut gara-gara ngeliat Dewa Jashin lagi boker.

"Ini lolipop Tobi , karena TOBI KAN ANAK BAEK," Kata Tobi .

Jashin SweetDrope munfarid.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARI NYA ,

Sesuai dengan perkataan Pein tadi , Rapat komite pun dimulai dengan ketukan paku dari Pein (?).

"Gw diberi duit 25 Juta Ryo dari DJ. Tapi , dia nggak beriin malahan ngutangin. Jadi, supaya gw bisa bayar utang, kita diriin usaha apaan yah?"Tanya Pein dengan bijaknya *Ueek, Author pengen muntah* kepada seluruh anggota AKATSUKI.

" Maha hutang Jashin, ternyata do'a anda telah terjawab, Subhanallah~~" Jawab si Hidan ( Hidan ini Agamanya apaan sih , Author jadi bingung. Tapi yang jelas itu adalah aliran sesat yang tidak boleh kita ikuti).

" Mmm…Mmm…Mmm.." Terlihat seseorang sedang berpikir KAKUZU. Disini di ceritain si Pein udah bayar utangnya sama si 'rentenir'.

" Gimana kalo kita diriin toko Petasan, un?" Jawab yang kalian tahu siapa orangnya.

"Itu mah nggak bakalan laku, lebih baik kita diriin toko kosmetik?" Usul si Itachi dengan keriput nya yang sudah tersenyum menyeringai.

"Boleh juga, tapi biayanya terlalu mahal,"Usul sang Cadar.

'" Kita buat toko kertas aja," Kata si Konan .

"Untungnya terlalu sedikit," Jawab si CRAZY MONEY .

" Bener tuh. Lebih baik kita diriin perusahaan Boneka. Dijamin laku deh ! "Nyambung si Sasori , Manusia ½ Barbie.

" TAPI PALING-PALING CUMAN ANAK-ANAK AJA YANG MAU BELI !" Tereak Itachi sambil ngaktifin Mangekyo Saringan nya.

"JANGAN BERISIK,"Tereak Pein pula sambil ngaktifin Rinnegan nya .

"TOKO PETASAN AJA, un !" Tereak si Deidei sambil ngaktifin jemuran nya .

"Nggak , kita diriin toko tanaman aja ." Kata Zeput ( Zetsu Putih ) sambil ngaktifin panggangan nya .

"Ehh , ZePut . Lebih baik Kita buat Toko Mayat." Usul Zetam ( Zetsu Hitam ) dengan senyum iblis ke tetangganya Zeput sambil ngintifin daleman si Zeput (?).

" TOBI ANAK BAEK." Teriak Tobi yang nggak nyambung sama topic pembicaraan .

"Udah belum nih rapat?Gw mau ngasih makan Ikan-ikan gw." Kata Kisame yang tidak memberi usul apa-apa .

" Kita diriin Masjid aja!"

Tuut…Tuut…Tuut… Suasana tiba-tiba saja sunyi hanya ada suara kentut yang numpang lewat setelah mendengar usul Hidan yang kagak nyambung sama duakali . Suasana masih hening, tetapi Hidan mengisi keheningan itu dengan berkomunikasi sama si Jashin melalui alam bawah sadarnya .

.

.

Lima jam sudah rapat Komite AKATSUKI dilangsungkan tetapi masih tidak mendapat keputusan yang nantinya berguna bagi masa depan mereka. Teriakan , cacian , makian , lesbian , bahkan kesepian pun mereka alami dalam rapat Komite yang nggak jelas akhirnya. Seseorang pun angkat bicara yang Author yakin orang inilah nantinya akan menyelesaikan rapat Komite ini .

"Kita diriin WARNET aja !"

"Apaan tuh Warnet ? " Tanya Pein dengan BAKA-nya .

"Aduh, ketua ini gimana sich, masa kagak tau WARNET. WARNET itu adalah….Tobi, Coba jelasin !" Usul konan yang Author kira mau ngejelasin artinya WARNET , tapi ternyata sebenernya dia juga kagak tau apa itu WARNET.

" WARNET itu adalah kepanjangan dari WARung interNET, Warung ini menyediakan layanan Internet, Kalo Internet ntu adalah dunia maya yang menyediakan pengetahuan-pengetahuan dan games juga ada," Jawab TOBI dengan ( Tumben ) pintarnya yang sebenarnya Author kagak ngerti apa yang di jelasin si Tobi ^ Readers : Author nya GO***k ^. Selidik diselidiki ternyata Tobi nyewa buku mengenai Internet melalui KAKUZU yang dapat dari TPS *Disensor harga nyewanya*.

"Hah , Luna Maya. Gua ngefans banget ame tuh orang." Tereak Pein malu-maluin.

"Bukan Luna Maya , Leaders-sama . Maksud zaya adalah dunia maya , dunia yang tidak nyata," Kata Tobi yang Author binggung kerasukan setan dari mana?,

" OOhh " Semua anggota AKATSUKI ( Minus Tobi ) hanya bisa mengatakan katA itu yang menandakan mereka sudah ngerti (Kayaknya).

" Jadi semua sepakat?" Tanya seseorang yang Author yakini tadi akan menyelesaikan Rapat Komite.

"SEPAKAT,"Tereak semua anggota AKATSUKI (Minus seseorang yang Author yakini tadi akan menyelesaikan Rapat Komite ini ) dengan gaje nya.

"Tapi siapa yang ngurusin tuh WarLet?" Tanya Pein yang kagak tahu menahu soal usaha yang akan didiriin pake duit utangannya.

"Bukan Warlet tapi Warnet. Tentu saja saya yang akan ngurusin tu warnet," Jawab Kakuzu yang ternyata dialah orang yang Author yakini akan menyelesaikan rapat Komite ini ^Plak^.

" Tapi, apa nama warnetnya?" Tanya si Sasori .

Semua anggota tampak berpikir keras menanggapi pertanyaan Sasori yang diatas IQ mereka. Sudah satu jam anggota-anggota AKATSUKI berpikir. Tiba – tiba seseorang anak baek berbicara lantang dengan suara penuh wibawa . Apakah yang di tereakkan anak baek tersebut ?

"TOBI NET ."Tereak si Tobi .

"Enggak ah, namanya jelek," Jawab seluruh anggota (Minus Tobi).

Suasana pun hening kembali, AKATSUKI mulai berpikir lagi. Satu jam sudah setelah Tobi membuat usulan yang tidak dianggap oleh mereka mereka itu, tetapi masih belum menemukan nama yang tiba.

","Seseorang berteriak nggak jelas.

"Nape loo Zetsu ?" Tanya Pein kepada orang yang berteriak nggak jelas tadi,

"Kaki gw Kesemutan."

…..

Setelah Pernyataan Zetsu tadi. Semua anggota Akatsuki mulai berpikir lagi . Satu Jam telah berlalu. Para Anggota Akatsuki masih terliat sibuk a.k.a mikirin nama Warnet nya , ada yang tereak tereak gaje , ada yang ngitungin duit kas bulan ini, ada yang lagi main boneka Barbie, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan aneh Mereka sampai-sampai membuat Author Males ngetiknya ^Plak^. Tetapi tiba-tiba….

BRAK !*^%#

Itachi menggebrak meja sambil ngaktifin sharingannya yang mengakibatkan meja tersebut menghembuskan napas terakhir (?),kakuzu nangis Darah melihat kejadian tragis tersebut dan pingsan di tempat *Mati aja eloo Sekalian*, semua anggota Akatsuki nggak ada yang merhatiin Kakuzu kecuali Tobi yang tereak tereak gaje.

"Napee eloo Chi ?" Tanya sang pemimpin Akatsuki dengan bijaknya.

Itachi masih 'Connect' Mikirin apa yang mau dia katakan tadi karena gara-gara Pertanyaan Pein tadi Sel Sarafnya jadi terputus . Selang beberapa jam setelah pertanyaan Pein tadi akhirnya Itachi angkat Suara (Emang bisa suara di angkat).

"Gw mau pipis, udah nggak tahan ."

Semua Anggota Akatsuki tepar plus sweetdrope di tempat (Minus itachi Yang masih masang wajah Innocent). Itachi pun ngacir ninggalin Ruang Rapat dengan semangat 45 dan langsung masuk WC untuk melakukan ritual rutinnya. kembali ke rapat !

"Sebaiknya nama WARNET kita nanti sesuai dengan nama organisasi kita." Usul ZePut dan ZeTih secara bersamaan,

"Tapi apa?" Tanya konan menjawab pertanyaan Zetsu yang hampir mengakhiri rapat tersebut ,

"Emang nama organisasi kita apaan?" Tereak Tobi yang penyakit PIKUN kumat lagi. Akatnikah Tepar di tempat (Minus Tobi).

"Gw tau, ORGANISASI AKATSUKI PENANGKAP BIJU WARNET!" Tereak Pein gaje sambil joget joget gaje diatas meja rapat,

"Nggak ah, namanya kepanjangan and jelek!" Usul dan hina sasori dan deidara yang menggema sampai ke luar Angkasa,

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 subuh *Busyaaaat dach , lama amatttt*, Akatsuki masih cenga cengo mikirin nama yang cocok untuk warnet mereka , usul demi usul di sampaikan tetapi tak satupun yang di terima oleh sang leader, Tiba-tiba…

BRAK !(#%^

Lagi-lagi , Itachi menggebrak kursinya sampai patah, Kakuzu pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan di jemput oleh Dewa jashin menuju neraka, tapi Hidan yang nge-fans sama si Jashin narik-narik Jashin buat minta tanda tangan. Akibatnya , kakuzu yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh si DJ lepas gara-gara Hidan. Akhirnya Kakuzu jatuh lagi ke markas Akatsuki lalu Kakuzupun langsung dapet hadiah menarik setelah Hidup kembali yaitu kejedot tembok, padahal udah sampe di langit yang ke-6(?) bentar lagi nyampe. Setelah itu Kakuzu segera memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk WARNET yang akan mereka diriin ..*Pada paham nggak, Author aja nggak paham*,

"Gw tau….!" Terreak Itachi.

"Tau itu kan yang biasa di jual di pasar-pasar itu kan?" Tanya Tobi yang sebenernya malu-maluin.

"Beneran luu, nggak mau ke WC kan?" Tanya Konan.

"Gw tau nama yang bagus untuk WARNET kita!" Jawab Itachi yang tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Tobi tadi. Sedangkan Tobi masih tereak-tereak gaje sambil keliling-keliling Monas *Emang ada Monas di Markas Akatsuki*,

"APAAN?"Tanya semua anggota Akatsuki (Minus Itachi , dan Tobi yang lagi asik tereak tereak gaje),

"Namanya Adalah…."

_**To Be Continued **_

**Apaan nih , gomen gomen saya telah buat sampah kyak gini ^Nyembah Nyembah^.Maaf klo humornya nggak terlalu lucu ^Readers : Fic eloo kagak ada lucu lucunya !". Saya akan berusaha Chapter 2 akan lebih baik dari chapter 1 ni . Menurut Readers dan Author-Author yang lain Apakah si Pein Bisa Bayar Utang Ke DJ ? . Jadi hanya satu permintaan saya .**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahaha,akhirnya saya bisa update chapter 2. Saya sudah berusaha memperbaiki kata-kata yang typo, jadi semoga saja chapter ini lebih baik dari Chapter 1. Terima kasih banyak yang udah baca and Reviews fic , let's go…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bapak saya, Masashi Kishimoto *Dogorok Masashi***

**Summary:**

**Nggak ada, Baca aja!**

**Warning:**

**Jika anda tidak ingin tertular virus Nista-Ness, virus Gaje-Ness, virus Mudarat-Ness.,Dan virus-virus berbahaya lainnya yang bisa membuat anda asma seumur hidup. Silahkan klik tombol 'Back' di jika anda membuka Fic ini di Handphone anda atau klik arah panah kekiri anda jika anda membaca fic ini di Komputer atau semacamnya.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. Happy Reading ^_^**

.

"Gw tau nama yang bagus untuk WARNET kita !," Jawab Itachi yang tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Tobi tadi , sedangkan Tobi masih tereak-tereak gaje sambil keliling-keliling Monas *Emang ada Monas di Markas Akatsuki *.

"APAAN?"Tanya semua anggota Akatsuki (Minus Itachi , dan Tobi yang lagi asik tereak tereak gaje ) ,

"Namanya Adalah…,"

"AKA-NET."

"AKA-NET?Apaan tuh artinya?,"Tanya Pein dengan puppy eyesnya yang membuat author mabuk darat.

"Masa Senpai nggak tau,"Kata Tobi sok tau,semua anggota Akatsuki (Minus Tobi) memerhatikan Tobi yang masih asyik berbangga-bangga diri.

"AKA itu artinya merah,jadi AKA-NET itu adalah Warung internet merah,"Kata Tobi yang Author bingung kerasukan setan darimana?.

"Loh,kenapa harus merah sih?," Tanya Pein dengan bloonnya.

"Kan Organisasi kita namanya AKATSUKI,jadi sesuai kan?,"Kata Itachi , terpaksa Pein DKK mengangguk-angguk-ria.

"Dan jika ada yang nggak bayar,akan ada banyak air berwarna merah nantinya," Kakuzu nyambung.

"Yaudah deh karena gw sang Leader terganteng di dunia udah ngantuk. Mulai sekarang kita diriin warnet yang namanya AKA-NET!," Tereak Pein lesu sambil goyang gergaji diatas meja rapat ^Hooo^.

"Setuju,"Tereak semua anggota Akatsuki minus Pein.

"Udah , udah . bubar sana!,"

Semua anggota akatsuki pun kembali kesarangnya masing-masing (Baca:Tempat tidur masing-masing). Kecuali Kakuzu yang tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Pein dan dipaksa bertatapan langsung dengannya , Pein menatap Kakuzu setajam gitar Spanyol (?) , Jantung Kakuzu berdegup kencang , peluh bercucuran , tangannya gemetaran , wajah Pein terus mendekati wajah Kakuzu , semakin dekat dan semakin dekat , dengan sigap Pein,

Hmm, apa yang akan dilakukan Pein pada Kakuzu yah? Eits , Para Readers sekalian jangan berfikiran negative dulu , kita lihat bagaimana nasib Kakuzu selanjutnya.

Dengan sigap Pein menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya sembari bersabda…

"Eh Zu , elo yang gurusin warnet nih yah! Gw kagak ngarti masalah yang kayak beginian," Kata Pein disertai hembusan nafas lega dari Kakuzu.

"Huuh , kirain mau pinjem duit," Tereak kakuzu sampai-sampai membangunkan Barack Obama yang sedang tidur.

"Apeee?" Tanya Pein yang ternyata telinganya kemasukan Flytrap punyanya si Zetsu ^Lohh,kok bisa?^.

"Nggak papa kok . Sini , duit gw," Kata Kakuzu sambil mengambil uang punya Pein dan disambut baik oleh sang uang.

"Oke oke deh , yang penting gw bisa bayar utang ke DJ," Kata Pein yang lagi sibuk membersihkan telinganya menggunakan batang pohon Beringin (?).

"Beres deh , tenang aja," Kakuzu memberikan jawaban yang meragukan dan langsung ngacir entah kemana.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi .Hanya zetsu dan Kakuzu sajalah yang

bangun , sedangkan anggota Akatsuki yang lain sedang asyik ngorok ditempat masing-masing. Mereka berdua bersiap pergi mall shoping keperluan untuk membuat Warnet *Maaf , Author nggak begitu tau tentang Warnet-warnetan*. Setelah naik taksi nggak bayar ^ Digebukin supir taksi^ , Naik ojek nggak bayar ^Dilempar Onderdil^ , Naik pesawat nggak bayar ^Diturunin paksa waktu lagi terbang^ , Naik Kapal nggak bayar ^ Dicemplungin kelaut^ , Naik Bajaj nggak bayar ^Disantet tukang Bajaj^ , Dan naik Becak nggak bayar ^Dilempar ban becak^ , akhirnya mereka berdua sampai ke mall dengan wujud yang acak-acakan. Setelah 1 jam mencari akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat jualan perlengkapan untuk membuat Warnet.

"Eh , disini ada jualan warnet nggak," Tanya Zetsu nggak nyambung kepada seorang pegawai disana yang author ketahui bernama Rock Lee ,

"Apaan , Gw kagak paham?" Tanya Lee polos.

"Eloo nantang gw , haaaah ?" Zetsu menantang dan dengan reflek atau sengaja , Zetsu memberikan minyak mentah kepada Lee.

"Sialan elo , rasakan jurusku ini. CIAT!," Lee terbakar emosi.

Pertempuran dahsyat pun terjadi . Tetapi akhirnya Zetsu harus mengakui bahwa Lee lebih hebat darinya setelah bermain 1000 ronde lalu menang 1 kali dan kalah 999 kali *Waduuh,main apaan yah?*

"Disini ada jual perlengkapan untuk buat warnet seperti modem atau semacamnya," Tanya Kakuzu yang kali ini lebih sopan dari Zetsu kepada seorang mayat.

"Ada kok, mau dipasang dimana kek?" Tanya seorang mayat yang Author ketahui dia adalah Orochimaru,sepertinya dia telah mengatakan kalimat yang salah.

"Apee elo bilang!," secara refleks Kakuzu memberikan cubitan mentah kepada .

"Waadaaw ,mata gw!Sialan lo. Dasar –Piiip- ,-Piiiip- ,-Piiiip-, dasar –Piiip-….." Orochimaru terus-menerus mengatakan kata-kata kotor *Maklum,belum dicuci pake Sunlight*yang Author sensor.

Perkelahian Gaje pun terjadi, Kakuzu segera menjauh dari Orochimaru dan Orochimaru pun juga begitu. Jambak-jambakan Rambut terjadi diantara mereka berdua .Beberapa menit kemudian Jambak-jambakan itu berhenti dan Orochimaru berkata.

"Sialan eloo. Rasakan ini, Kuchik-Kuchik Yose no Jutsu," Kata Orochimaru setelah melakukan beberapa segel yang baru dia pelajari di 'Buku Petunjuk Persegelan' yang baru saja dijual obral oleh Kakuzu;

"Kane no Jutsu."

"Aaaaa,Aku kalah," Kata Orochimaru.

"Hahaha,aku menang!" Kakuzu nyambung.

"Aku bonyok,"Zetsu ikutan nyambung.

"Aku nggak bonyok," Lee nggak mau kalah,diapun juga ikut-ikutan nyambung.

**Beberapa Menit Kemudian…**

"Oke deh, elo mau buat warnet kan? Dimana?" Tanya Orochimaru dengan muka donyok eh bonyok.

"Di markas Akatsuki . Diseberang rumahnya pak Kepret," Zetsu menjawab.

"Markas Akatsuki, dimana tuh? Gw nggak pernah denger?" Tanya Lee dengan Deathglare nya *Looh*.

"Iyah, saya juga nggak pernah dengar," Kata seseorang pengunjung mall yang Author ketahui dia bernama Kabuto Yakushi.

"Masa eloo nggak tau .Akatsuki organisasi penangkap Biju yang terkenal itu. Gw udah masang iklannya di Tv loh!" Kata Kakuzu bangga.

"Oh ya, di mana? Nggak pernah liat," Orochimaru berkata.

"DI –Piiiiip- TV, Setiap hari Kamis pada jam 2 malam. Durasinya 2 detik," Kata Kakuzu semakin bangga ,semua orang dimall itu Sweatdrop.

"Tapi rumah pak Kepret elo tau nggak?" Tanya Zetsu kepada Orochimaru, sedangkan Kakuzu masih sibuk membangga-banggakan dirinya.

"Gw tau .Itu kan rumahnya buyut gw," Kata Orochimaru lebih bangga dari Kakuzu.

"Tapi perasaan diseberang rumahnya pak Kepret nggak ada rumah atau semacamnya deh?" Lanjutnya.

"Pokoknya Cariin aja, pasti ada kok!" Kakuzu nyambung tiba-tiba.

"Oke deh. Sebelumnya kalian mau pesan berapa computer?" Lee ikut-ikutan nyambung.

"Sebelumnya lagi , BERAPA HARGA SATU UNIT KOMPUTERNYA?" Tanya Kakuzu setengah berteriak.

"Sekitar 3 juta Ryo."

Otak Kakuzu pun dengan reflek segera menghitung komputer yang diperlukan . Satu detik kemudian, akhirnya selesailah dia berpikir ,dan segera memberitaukan hasil pikirannya kepada Orochimaru dan kawan-kawan.

"Gw beli 5,"

"Ok, langganan apa?"

"S^^DY"

"Oke,silahkan isi formulir ini dulu," Kata Orochimaru sembari menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Kakuzu. Tetapi karena Kakuzu sedang kelilipan dan tangannya kesemutan, Zetsulah yang mengisi formulir tersebut.

" Silahkan bayar uang mukanya dulu," Orochimaru tersenyum iblis. Tapi, apakah Kakuzu rela menyerahkan uangnya itu kepada Orochimaru?

.

.

**IKINASAI SAA  
YOKUSOKUNO IE FURIMU KANAIDE**

**SHINJINASAI SAAA**

**FURERU OMOI TSUYOSANI KATTE**

Lagu berjudul '**Kaze no Uta'** mengiringi kepergian'nya' dari dompet Kakuzu dengan isak tangis dari Kakuzu dan Obama.

"Bagus,bagus. Hehehehhe," Orochimaru menyeringai.

Selesailah petualangan KZ di Mall .Mereka pun pulang ke Bui (Baca:Markas Akatsuki) dengan penuh duka cita *Terutama Kakuzu*. Sesampai disana Kakuzu lesu dan lunglai,dia seperti orang kehilangan semangat hidup . "Akankah dia kembali kepadaku?" Pikir Kakuzu sedih. Tetapi tiba-tiba..

"Ahhaa, cepek!" Kakuzu menemukan uang koin senilai 100 ryo tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Hal itu telah membuat Kakuzu kembali bersemangat untuk menghadapi hidup yang sulit ini *Lebaynya dikau..*.

**2 abad Kemudian ,eh ralat , 2 Jam Kemudian…**

Tiiit…Tiit…

"Woiii, pesanan datang," Seseorang berteriak dari luar gua yang sontak mengejutkan semua anggota Akatsuki.

Pein keselek majalah –Piiip- nya karena kaget, kertas origami Konan yang sedikit lagi berbentuk patung Pancoran robek karena kaget sampai-sampai Konan frustasi, Kisame kecebur di got karena kaget, Itachi nggak sengaja keoles krim anti keriput ke matanya karena kaget, Deidara meledak karena kaget, Sasori nggak sengaja matahin kepala boneka Barbienya karena kaget lalu nangis Bombay, Zetsu masih asyik berfotosintesis karena nggak kaget , Hidan yang lagi zikir tereak "Astaganagabonarjadidua" karena kaget, Kakuzu nggak kaget, Tobi anak baek.

"Apaan sih, ganggu aja. Lagi seru nih majalah –PiiiP- nya. Zetsu, cepet bukain pintu sana!" Tereak Pein yang ternyata masih punya banyak cadangan majalah –Piip- , walaupun majalah yang satunya udah keselek.

"Nggak ah, lagi asyik nih. Kisame, cepet bukain pintu," Zetsu berteriak.

"Nggak mau, gw lagi asyik berenang nih. Hidan aja," Kisame juga berteriak.

"AStagafirullah. Baiklah, demi Jashin gw akan bukain pintu markas kita," Kata Hidan bergegas membukakan pintu *Yang sedari tadi Author bingung adalah, sejak kapan gua laknat tersebut(Baca:Markas akatsuki) punya pintu?*.

Tetapi sebelum Hidan sukses membukakan pintu, seorang yang sejenis dengan Deidara *BANCII* mendobrak pintu. Alhasil, HIdan terpental sejauh 100 KM 'ralat' 100 M karena terkena ledakan maha dahsyat dari pintu yang didobrak tersebut -?-.

"WOOIII, lama banget suiih bukain pintu," Kata orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama OroJeneng a.k.a Orowati a.k.a OroYanto a.k.a OROCHIMARU. Semua anggota Akatsuki (Minus Hidan yang masih terpental) Sweetdrop.

"Iya maaf. Eh, ngapain elo kesini? Gw kan nggak nyewa –Piip-," Kata Kakuzu sopan.

"Dasar BAKA NO! Eloo udah pikun yah? Elo kan yang mesan Computer dan perlengkapan untuk buat Warnet ?"Tereak Orochimaru dengan sopannya sambil menggebrak TV LCD 35 Inchi milik Akatsuki yang membuat Kakuzu mati ditempat *Sejak kapan Akatsuki punya TV, LCD lagii*.

"Kapan? Lupa gw," Kata Kakuzu dengan Puppy Eyes nya.

"Masa elo lupa, Zu? Kita kan baru pesen 2 Jam yang lalu," Zetsu nyambung.

"Hmm.."

**Flashback**

SIlahkan baca paragraph 45-63.

**End Flashback**

"Ooooh, iya. Gw ingat sekarang," Kata Kakuzu sambil garuk-garuk rambutnya yang kutuan.

"Nah, sekarang mau dipasang dimana?" Kata Lee yang tiba-tiba datang sontak membuat penyakit Jantung Kakuzu dan Orochimaru kumat.

"Pasang di ruang tamu tiga," Kata Zetsu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ruang tamu Akatsuki(?),

"Sekalian dua di WC," Kisame nyambung.

"Tobi anak baek," Tobi nggak nyambung.

"Oke deh,"

.

_**SKIP TIME**_

Akhirnya , AKA-NET pun selesai dibuat. Pembukaan AKA-NET berlangsung dengan sangat meriah. Yang hadir dan diundang dalam acara tersebut adalah Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Tobi, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, dan Zetsu. Dan AKA-NET pun sudah diresmikan setelah Kakuzu memotong tali rafia menggunakan Silet bekas plus karatan yang mulung di TPSK (Tempat Pembuangan Sampah Konoha).

Satu jam telah berlalu semenjak AKA-NET resmi dibuka untuk umum. Datanglah pelanggan pertama ke Warnet Gaje-ness tersebut.

"Ini Warnet yah," Tanya pelanggan pertama tersebut polos yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Yaeyalah ini Warnet, eloo kiraiin apaan?" Kata Kakuzu Emosi. Ya, dialah sang Operator AKA-NET sekaligus Bendahara dan sekaligus Kasir *Sabar, Zu. Ini pelanggan pertama eloo*,

"Oh,Kalau gitu. Temen-temen, ayo masuk!" Tereak Naruto keluar ruangan. Tokoh-tokoh dari Anime yang berbeda-beda pun masuk ke AKA-NET.

Sasuke masuk ke AKA-Net dan langsung ngaktifin Mangenkyo Banana 'Ralat' Mangenkyo Sharingannya, Chouji masuk ke AKA-NET sambil menyantap kripik kentang terakhirnya, Kiba mengendus, Shikamaru masih ragu kalau ini Warnet. Disusul dengan kedatangan Luffy, Sena Kobayakawa, Ichigo Kurosaki, Yugi Mutou, Conan Edogawa, Satoshi, Light Yagami, Barrack Obama (?), Spongebob Squarepant, Roronoa Zoro, Komputer di AKA-NET cuman ada 5.

"AHA. Sebelum kalian bermain di AKA-NET, silahkan kalian isi dulu formulir ini!"Kata Kakuzu sambil menyodorkan selusin lebih kertas bertuliskan"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Nama:**

**Alamat:**

**Nomor yang dapat dihubungi:**

**Tanda Tangan**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dengan segera para WarnetMania tersebut mengisi formulir-formulir yang dibagikan Kakuzu. Yang mendapat giliran bermain permulaan adalah Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Manda(?), dan Hiruma. Untuk mengisi waktu senggang, Yugi nantang Satoshi untuk duel, Luffy lagi asyik manjang-manjangin tangannya, Ichigo lagi asyik mainin pedangnya,Light Yagami lagi asyik nulis-nulis gaje dibuku yang kita ketahui bernama Deathnote, Sasuke tatap-tatapan sama Itachi, Sena Kobayakawa lari-lari gaje sampai-sampai kepeleset gara-gara liurnya Chouji yang berserakan dimana-mana, Shikamaru dan Conan lomba mikir, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan gaje makhluk-makhluk tersebut yang bisa menghabiskan 19 page Microsoft Word *Readers: Yaelah, bilang aja males nulis*.

**1 Setengah jam kemudian…**

Naruto pun keluar dari tempat peristirahatannya dan menuju kearah Kakuzu.

"Waah, benar-benar memuaskan. Berapa gw harus bayar? Soalnya di Komputer tadi nggak ada tulisan harganya," Kata Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya yang Bahenol *Looh*.

"Semuanya jadi 40Ribu Ryo," Kata Kakuzu Innocent.

Dengan bloonnya Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil dompetnya, lalu merogoh dompetnya untuk mengambil uang senilai 40Ribu Ryo.

"Niih,duitnya!" Kata Naruto sembari menyerahkan uang tersebut kepada Kakuzu yang sudah menyeringai.

"Hehe, Aku Kaya," Tereak Kakuzu .Saking kerasnya teriakan Kakuzu tersebut membangunkan Barrack Obama yang lagi asyik main 'Doom' bersama Chopper dan Zetsu.

**Sementara Itu DI Tempat Lain..**

"Hmm, gimana yah Warnet gw? Nggak usah dipikirin daah, yang penting gw bisa bayar utang ke DJ," Seseorang berteriak. Orang tersebut sedang Asyik membaca plus melihat majalah –Piip- dengan tekun dan teliti yang tak lain itu adalah Pein, sang Leaders Akatsuki.

Konan dengan segera memanggil petugas RSJ Sambang Lihum . Konan mengira Pein udah gila karena dia bicara sendiri. Beberapa detik kemudian, petugas tesebut datang dan segera menggiring Pein ke pihak yang berwajib *Emang bola digiring!, atau si vokalis Band Nidji itu?Terserah lah, hanya DJ yang tau,*.

Tanpa diduga-duga oleh Mbah Marijan, Tanpa diramal-ramal oleh mama Lemon, ternyata AKA-NET laku keras di pasaran (?). Entah kenapa para WarnetMania sangat berminat untuk bermain di AKA-NET, padahal biayanya mahal (Baca:Super mahal) dan boxnya yang tergolong sedikit (Cuman lima).

Rapat Komite lanjutan pun sedang dilakukan sekarang di WC pribadi milik James.

"Wooii , diem dan perhatian semuanya," Tereak Pein. Semua Akatsuki minus Pein terdiam seketika.

"Eh, Zu. Gimana? Udah berapa duit yang terkumpul?" Tanya Pein melotot kepada Kakuzu.

"Masih 5 Juta Ryo Leaders-Sama," Kata Kakuzu Innocent.

"Oh, berarti tinggal dikit lagi," Kata Pein dengan polosnya dan dikuti fakta bahwa diantara anggota Aktasakti *Eh* yang lain hanya Kakuzu yang bisa berhitung.

Fakta, padahal uang yang terkumpul sudah 43Juta Ryo *Buuusyat dah, banyak Amat, Amat aja kagak banyak, kok ini banyak*.

Mengapa dan bagaimana cara Kakuzu mendapat uang sebanyak itu? Jawabannya hanya ada di Chapter selanjutnya…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Ahahaha, jelek Amat *Disantet Amat karena salah paham*. Maaf klo pendek dan humornya masih belum kerasa. Rencananya Chapter depan saya buat chapter , jangan pernah lupa dan bosan untuk memberikan saya..**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S**


	3. Chapter 3

Diceritakan di chapter sebelumnya bahwa AKA-NET laku keras di pasar saham Internasional-?-. Tapi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, darimana AKA-NET bisa mendapatkan uang 43juta Ryo kurang dari satu bulan? OKe, kita mulai saja fic gaje plus abal ini.

**Sebelum fic ini dimulai. Saya ingin mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada yang udah baca and reviews . Semoga chapter 3 ini lebih baik dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Okelah, let's go to read!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kakak saya, Masashi Kishimoto *Digorok Masashi***

**Summary:**

**Nggak tau, baca aja!**

**Warning:**

**Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kanker *Khususnya kanker payudara*, serangan jantung, epilepsi, mati mendadak, gila mendadak, gila sesaat, keguguran janin, flu, asma, kesemutan, nyeri sendi, pegel linu, encok-encok, dan penyakit-penyakit berbahaya lainnya. Karena Fic ini mengandung 99% Unsur Gaje-Ness, OOC, OC, Yaoi-?-, Jayus, abal-abal, bahasa nggak baku dan bakteri parasitisme dan mengandung 1% Nikotin.**

**Rated:**

**M *Anak kecil dilarang baca,***

**Author jujur aja yah. Sebenernya, Fic ini ratednya K+**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

Rapat Komite lanjutan pun sedang dilakukan sekarang di WC pribadi milik James.

"Wooii, diem dan perhatian semuanya," Tereak Pein. Semua Akatsuki minus Pein terdiam seketika.

"Eh, Zu. Gimana? Udah berapa duit yang terkumpul?" Tanya Pein melotot kepada Kakuzu.

"Masih 5 Juta Ryo Leaders-Sama," Kata Kakuzu Innocent.

"Oh, berarti tinggal dikit lagi," Kata Pein dengan polosnya dan disertai fakta bahwa diantara anggota Aktasakti *Eh* yang lain hanya Kakuzu yang bisa berhitung.

"I..iya Leaders,"Jawab Kakuzu ragu-ragu.

"Eh, Pein. Klo elo nggak bayar utang kedewa Jashin emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Konan dengan Puppy Eyesnya sehingga membuat wajahnya terlihat manis *Emang gula, Manis?*.

"Oh. Kata beliau bila gw nggak bayar utang, dia mau minta nyawa gw," Kata Pein Innocent. Sorak kemenangan pun terdengar meriah di Markas Akatsuki yang membuat Pein Sweetdroped.

"HORE!" Tereak semua anggota Akatsuki (Minus Pein dan Tobi).

"Nape suuih?" Pein Bingung melihat tingkah dan tereakan gaje dari para anggotanya.

Tetapi cuma Tobi yang nggak tereak-tereak dan bertingkah gaje karena dia nggak paham. Karena rasa penasarannya yang sangat besar sampai-sampai mengalahkan besarnya 'Gunung Tsunade'. Maka diapun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kisame-Sama, Nyawa itu apaan sih?" Tanya Tobi kepada seonggok Buaya darat disebelahnya. Sedangkan Kisame langsung menatap Tobi dengan Deathglarenya.

"Ya ampyunn. Demi Jashin, ternyata Pein dan Tobi otaknya udah 'miring'," Batin kisame berkata *Sejak kapan Kisame ikut aliran sesat DJ?*.

"Nyawa itu adalah nama duit baru Kakuzu," Kata Kisame ngasal dan disambut dengan kata 'Oh' dari Tobi.

"Oke deh. Udah berapa hari AKA-NET didiriin,ZU," Kata Pein kepada Kakuzu yang masih asyik arisan bersama uang-uangnya.

"Eh,engg.. Kira-kira sudah 29 hari 12 jam 25 menit 45 detik yang lalu," Kata Kakuzu yang kaget. "Oh, berarti tinggal 11 jam 35 menit 15 detik lagi gw harus bayar utang nih." Kata Pein santai.

"Bukan Leaders-sama. Yang bener tuh 11 jam 35 menit 13 detik lagi," ujar Kakuzu seraya membetulkan atau meralat kata-kata Pein yang salah tadi.

"Oh, gitu yah?" Gumam Pein dengan muka yang eng… Gimana jelasinnya yah, soalnya mukanya Ancur buaanget .

Di lain pihak tetapi di tempat yang sama, Zetsu membisikkan sebuah kalimat tertentu kepada sasori yang berbunyi seperti dibawah ini:

"Kakuzu bohong. Padahal yang bener itu 11 jam 35 menit 11 detik." lalu Sasori membalas pernyataan Zetsu tadi:

"Elo yang bohong. Yang bener itu 11 jam 35 menit 9 detik."

"Oh," Zetsu hanya bisa mengatakan kata itu.

Tetapi tiba-tiba Itachi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sontak kejadian itu membuat para anggota Akatsuki lainnya kaget. Saking kagetnya, sakit mata Pein kambuh lagi. Untung saja Konan membawa Balsem bermerek 'Balpirik Merah' dan langsung menyerahkannya kepada Pein. Pein pun dengan segera mengoleskan Balsem tersebut kematanya . Alhasil, sakit matanya tambah parah seketika *Ini beda dengan yang ada di chapter.1 looh,*.

"Nape elo, Chi?" Tanya Sasori dengan penuh kegelisahan. "Gw mau menanyakan sesuatu," Kata Itachi dengan serius. "Apaan?" Tanya semua anggota Akatsuki (Minus Itachi pastinya) penasaran. "Kalau semua anggota Akatsuki disini. Siapa yang jaga AKA-NET?" kata Itachi dengan logikanya.

"Oh, iya iya," Jawab Kakuzu sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Okelah kalau begitu. Gw nyatain rapat Komite lanjutan hari ini selesai," Pein berteriak sambil menghentakkan secercah Palu kemeja rapat yang menandakan rapat telah usai. Semua anggota Akatsuki (Nggak ada minus-minusan) kembali ke peristirahatan masing-masing. Kakuzu pun segera berlari menuju ke AKA-NET dengan tenang, sehat, sentosa, dan selamat dunia akhirat *?*.

**.**

Oh iya, apakah ada sesuatu yang terlupa. Hmm…

_Instaling…._

_Connecting.._

_Error…._

_Connecting…_

_._

_Success…._

Ahaa, saya ingat. Saya akan menjelaskan bagaimana caranya AKA-NET bisa mendapatkan uang sebesar 43Juta Ryo. Bila anda sudah pusing dan mual-mual karena membaca fic ini, disarankan secepatnya untuk pergi ke RSJ terdekat sekarang. Okelah, kita mulai penjelasan Ilmiahnya. Masih ingatkan secarik kertas yang harus diisi dulu sebelum bermain di AKA-NET? Itulah yang menjadi senjata andalan kakuzu untuk memperkaya dirinya. Di kertas tersebut terdapat tulisan kecil yang bertuliskan seperti di bawah ini:

_Saya yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini rela dan ikhlas memberikan uang sebesar 5Juta Ryo kepada Bendahara of Akatsuki a.k.a Kakuzu. Saya yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini tidak akan menuntut apapun kepada King of Money a.k.a Kakuzu dalam bentuk apapun._

Okelah, sekarang kita lihat perjuangan Kakuzu untuk mengumpulkan uang sebesar 43Juta Ryo tersebut.

_**Flashback**_

**2 hari yang lalu sebelum rapat komite**

Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. Gdum.. Brak… Bruk.. Mbeeek..

Seseorang mengetok pintu dari kediaman sang hokage ke 4 a.k.a Yondaime a.k.a Minato Namikaze yang mempunyai istri bernama Kushina Uzumaki dan anak bernama Narto Dimaki-maki *Maksudnya Naruto Uzumaki*."Iya, sebentar." teriak Kushina dari dalam rumah sambil berjalan menuju pintu yang diketuk tersebut. Batinya berkata, "Siapa sih siang-siang gini ngetuk pintu."

**Kushina POV**

Perlahan-lahan kubuka pintu rumahku. Mataku 'meleleh' seketika saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Yaitu melihat seonggok wanita bercadar berada didepan pintu rumahku dan disertai fakta ternyata dialah yang mengetok pintu rumahku sedari tadi. Wajah orang itu membuatku mati rasa, peluh bercucuran, jantungku berdegup kencang, mataku berkunang kunang, mengapa bisa demikian? Itu karena aku tengah membaca majalah terlarang *Sejak kapan Kushina ketularan penyakitnya Pein dan Jiraiya*.

**End Kushina POV**

"Eh, siape elo? Ngapain elo kesini? Emang ada urusan apa?" Tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Kakuzu binti Abdul Qodir,"kata Kakuzu sambil menjulurkan tangannya dengan bermaksud untuk bersalaman kepada Kushina. Tetapi ini tidak semudah yang Kakuzu kira. Kushina malah memukul tangan Kakuzu yang menjulur tadi mengakibatkan Kakuzu meringis kesakitan.

"Oh, gw nggak nanya nama elo. Gw Cuma nanya siapa elo? Ngapain elo kesini? Emang ada urusan apa?" lagi-lagi Kushina menghujani Kakuzu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan disertai semburan air yang sangat ampuh.

"Gw bendahara sekaligus pemimpin dari AKA-NET. Gw kesini mau nagih utangnya si Paruto!" kata Kakuzu yang sekarang lebih sopan dari yang tadi.

"Paruto? Siapa tuh? Nggak kenal."

"Loooh, jadi ini bukan rumahnya Paruto yah? Sialan, gw kena tipu. Dasar anak kumisan kyak lukisan! Rambut kuning kyak nasi kuning! Mata biru kyak mata kutu!" teriak Kakuzu sambil berkata-kata yang tidak karuan.

"Kumisan? Rambut kuning? Mata biru? Gw sih kenal ciri-ciri kyak gitu. Tapi namanya bukan Paruto tapi Naruto," kata Kushina meluruskan permasalahan ini yang tadinya bengkok sebengkok rel kereta api-?-.

"Nah, iya iya. Namanya itu Naruto, bukan Paruto!" kata Kakuzu yang baru saja dapat ilham dari Dewa Jashin *Waduh, siapa tuh ilham?*.

"Nah, itu tuh anak gw. Emang dia punya utang yah? Berapa Ryo?"kata Kushina menahan amarah.

"Dia punya utang. Dikit kok. Cuma 5juta Ryo."

Suasana hening seketika. Beberapa detik kemudian…

"NARUTO BAKA!" Teriak Kushina sampai-sampai membangunkan Pein yang lagi boker.

"Eh ayam,ayam, eh pantat ayam…" kata Naruto gagap mengalahkan gagapnya Azis gagap dan orang bisu. Setelah mendengar teriakan keras dari ibunya, Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera pergi menemui ibunya. Begitu juga Minato ayahnya Naruto, beliau juga segera pergi menemui Kushina padahal lagi asyik-asyiknya mengeluarkan air mancur dari tubuhnya. Naruto terus dan terus berjalan, terus berjalan mendekati ibunya. Terus dan terus, nggak belok-belok. Pada akhirnya setelah berjalan terus-menerus sampailah dia ketempat tujuannya. Begitu juga Minato yang sedari tadi membuntuti Naruto *Membuntuti? Gimana caranya?*.

"Kaa-san…. Kaa-san kenapa?"Tanya Naruto polos.

BUAK!

Jitakan super keras tepat sasaran mengenai kepala Naruto yang mengakibatkan Naruto sakit kepala dan tidak ada yang datang membantunya. Dimanakah Konan sang penyembuh sakit kepala?

_Jreng…_

"Haaah, apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Minato lebay yang kayak di sinetron-sinetron gitu looh.

"Ini semua salahmu Naruto. Kenapa kau berhutang kepada orang aneh ini!"kata Kushina seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Kakuzu dengan jari tengahnya.

"Dia bohong Kaa-san. Sebenarnya dia telah merenggut keperawananku,"

_Sweetdrop…_

BUAK!

Dijitak lagi…

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. Naru nggak pernah ngutang kok, Naru kan anak baek. Orang itu pasti berdusta!"kata Naruto ketularan autisnya Tobi.

"Enak aja elo. Gw kagak pernah boong. Gw juga anak baek!"Kakuzu mempertegas.

"Udahlah Naru-Chan, akui saja. Emangnya berapa sih utangnya?"ujar Minato sembari tersenyum.

"Utangnya itu 5 juta Ryo!"tereak Kakuzu dan Kushina bersamaan.

"UUAAAPPAAA!" Minato murka dengan background es krim padel pop disertai soundtrack-nya*Lohh, nggak elit banget siih*.

"Di..dia bohong kok. Tou-san,"Naruto gugup karena kedua orang tuanya (Plus Kakuzu) memberikan Deathglare padanya.

"Emangnya mana buktinya kalau gw pernah ngutang ame elo!" ujar Naru melotot ke Kakuzu.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi, Kakuzu pun menyeringai sampai membuat Naruto menjadi gugup. Kemudian Kakuzu segera merogoh kantong celana dalamnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah tertunduk lesu tak berdaya.

"Iiuuh, jijik buuangetzz,"kata Kushina gaul.

"Nih buktinya! Elo udah nandatanganin nih kertas yang berisi bahwa elo bersedia memberikan gw uang sebesar 5 juta Ryo dan nggak bakalan menuntut gw dalam bentuk apapun."

"Masa sih kishimoto?"

Naruto, Kushina, dan Minato pun segera memeriksa kertas tersebut. Ternyata itu benar-benar tanda tangan Naruto para Reader's sekalian.

"Iya bener. Ini tanda tangannya Naru. Tapi, mana buktinya kalau Naru ngutang?"kata Kushina yang sedikit agak lega.

"Coba pake ini,"ujar Kakuzu sambil menunjukkan kaca pembesar kepada Naruto, Kushina, and Minato.

"Gimana cara makainya?"Tanya Minato dengan bloonnya.

Kushina juga bertanya,"iyah, gimana cara makainya yah?"

Naruto berfikir,"aduh, kok kaa-san dan tou-san jadi BAKA gini yah?". Lalu Naruto bertanya kepada Kakuzu.

"Gimana sih cara makainya?"

.

"Eits, klo mau gw ajarin. Bayar dulu, satu orang 10ribu Ryo!"Kakuzu menjulurkan tangannya.

"UAAPPEEE!" dengan sangat terpaksa, Kushina mengambil uangnya di balik bajunya, Minato mengambil uangnya di balik celananya, dan Naruto mengambil uangnya di balik celengan berbentuk Kodok kepunyaannya. "Niiih!"kata mereka secara bersamaan.

"Hehehehe, gini nih caranya,"Kakuzu menyeringai.

_**Skip Time**_

"Oh, gitu caranya yah!"ujar Minato lega.

"Nah, sekarang coba kalian baca!"

.

.

"Uuaapee, Naru-chan. Bagaimana kau menjelaskan semua ini!"

"Hah? Apa yang perlu di jelaskan sih?"Naruto segera mengambil secarik kertas dari Kakuzu lalu membacanya memakai kaca pembesar.

"Aaapaa. Ini nggak mungkin, nggak mungkin, ini…eng."kata Naruto lebay sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Nah, sekarang kalian mau apa lagi? Cepetan bayar. Jangan buang-buang waktu gw disini, sebab waktu adalah uang,"kata Kakuzu masuk akal-?-.

"Grrr…kalau tau jadinya kayak gini, gw nggak bakalan main di AKA-NET!"kata Naruto emosi.

"Siapa suruh nggak tau?"kata Kakuzu menggunakan fakta dan logika.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san!"

Naruto menatap Kushina dan Minato menggunakan Puppy eyes andalannya. Akhirnya mereka pun takluk.

"Oke deh, gw bayar!"kata Kushina kepada Kakuzu.

"YEAH!"hati Kakuzu berbunga-bunga yang diketahui bunga tersebut adalah bunga Raflesia Arnoldi-?-.

"Naru, jangan harap kau akan selamat malam ini!"lanjut Kushina yang tengah menghadiahkan deathglare kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menelan liurnya pertanda dia ketakutan setengah mati .

"Niih, uangnya!"kata Kushina terpaksa.

"Thank Gozaimashitta, JAHAHAHAHAHA!"tawa laknat Kakuzu menggema sampai ke Amerika.

"Ia iya deh. Sana pergi dari istanaku,"tendangan super Kushina sukses membuat Kakuzu terpental. Entah ini takdir atau kebetulan, ternyata Kakuzu terpental kembali ke tempat asalnya (baca:markas Akatsuki). Terlebih lagi dia mendarat tepat dikamar pribadinya Sasori.

_BRUAK!_

"Uwaa, boneka gw. Ancur semuanya sudah!" Sasori stress sebab Kakuzu telah menghancurkan boneka-boneka koleksinya seperti Barbie, Winnie the pooh (Bener nggak yah tulisannya?), Dora the Explorer, DMBL (Dan Masih Banyak Lagi).

"Sialan elo Kakuzu. Rasakan ini, Ciat!"

_BUAK!_

Kakuzu sukses terpental lagi karena tendangan dari Sasori dan melesat cepat kekamar pribadi Deidara.

_DGUM!_

"Uwaa, bom-bom gw. Dasar Kakuzu –Piip-, -Piip-, -Piip-, un!"kata Deidara emosi sambil menghantam Kakuzu dengan kata-kata kotor *Dasar banci laknat ^C4 actived^*.

"Iya iya maaf,"Kakuzu Innocent.

Deidara berkata,"Kakuzu,elo harus ganti bom-bom gw,un! Semua harganya 1 juta Ryo,un!"

"Ape, elo gila yah. Gw nggak akan menyerahkan duit gw sampai titik darah penghabisan!"

"Yaelah, siapa bilang mau minta elo nyerahin duit elo,un! Gw cuma minta ganti, un!"ujar Deidara tersenyum iblis.

"Sama aja _penghuni taman lawang_!"kata Kakuzu memberikan penekanan pada kata 'penghuni taman lawang'. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Deidara tersinggung,un!. Perkelahian pun terjadi diantara mereka.

_**End Flashback**_

.

"Tinggal 3 menit 54 detik lagi, si Jashin akan datang nagih utang ke gw,"kata Pein gugup.

"Salah senpai, yang bener itu 3 menit 52 detik lagi,"kata Tobi.

"Okelah, terserah elo!"

Lalu Hidan berkata, "bersabarlah wahai Leaders-sama. Sang DJ pasti sebentar lagi akan datang. Beliau tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Itulah jalan ninjanya."

Tak lama setelah Hidan menyampaikan kalimat yang membuat Pein sweetdrop, Kakuzu datang dengan hati yang gembira. Disertai Deidara mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Zu, gimana. Udah ada uangnya?"tanya Pein dengan penuh harapan.

"Pein-sama. Uangnya hilang,"jawab Kakuzu bohong.

"Apa!" semua anggota Akatsuki hanya bisa mengatakan kata itu kecuali Deidara yang berkata, "Apa,un!" Tobi yang mengatakan kalimat, "Tobi anak baek!" dan Kakuzu yang mengatakan kalimat, "Pein-sama. Uangnya hilang.".

"Yaudah deh. Gw jujur aja ke DJ kalau duitnya masih nggak ada,"Pein mencoba tenang.

"Iya, Jashin-Sama pasti ngerti kok," Hidan nyambung.

_**2 menit 23 detik sebelum bayar utang… **_

Suasana masih hening di markas Akatsuki. Kisame bengong, Itachi bengong, Konan tambah bengong, Pein apalagi, Hidan senyum-senyum nggak jelas, Deidara bengong, Sasori juga bengong, Zetsu tidur, Tobi paling berpengalaman bengongnya. Kalau Kakuzu?

**Author POV**

"Hehehe, kalian kena tipu. Padahal uang yang terkumpul udah mencapai 2 ratus juta Ryo lebih,"batin Kakuzu sambil menyeringai.

"Whaaatt's, dasar Kakuzu penipu. Gw kira cuma 43juta Ryo!" Kataku.

"Elo nggak nanya,"kata Kakuzu kepadaku.

"Sialan! Maaf reader-reader sekalian. Ternyata AKA-NET telah meraup keuntungan sebesar 2 ratus juta ryo lebih kurang dari satu bulan,"kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Makanya, jadi Author itu harus tau dong tentang fic nya sendiri!" Kakuzu menceramahiku.

**End Author POV**

Kakuzu terus saja mengomel nggak jelas kepada Auhtor. Semua anggota Akatsuki (Minus Kakuzu) hanya sweetdrop melihat kelakuan Kakuzu yang sudah mirip pasien Sambang Lihum. 15 detik lagi DJ akan menagih utang-utangnya Pein.

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

_BLAM!_

Tiba-tiba secercah cahaya menerangi langit-langit yang sedari tadi gelap. Semua anggota Akatsuki tercengang akibat peristiwa langka tersebut. Muka yang jelek, tangan karatan, mata yang juling, rambut botak, bibir sumbing, DMBL kejelekan-kejelekan yang mendeskripsikan makhluk yang keluar dari cahaya tersebut dan diketahui dialah Jashin sang maha Jelek *Disantet plus disetrum Hidan dan DJ*.

"Aku datang untuk menagih hutangmu, wahai Pein!" katanya menggelegar.

"Maaf, DJ. Duitnya masih nggak ada," jawab Pein santai.

"APA! Dasar kau tak tau diuntung. Kalau begitu rasakan…."

.

DIa menusukku dengan sebilah lidi yang sangat tajam. Apakah perasaan ini? Perasaan sakit paling sakit yang pernah kurasakan dalam hidupku. Mataku berkunang-kunang, detak jantungku semakin melambat, apakah ini akan menjadi akhir dari hidupku?"Kumohon, jangan pergi!", "Jangan tinggalkan kami!". Suara-suara itu, mungkin aku tak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya lagi. "Maafkan aku, semuanya!" itulah kata terakhir yang bisa kuucapkan kepada kalian semua. Setelah itu semua terlihat gelap. *Looh, kalau kayak gini bisa ganti genre.*

Ternyata oh ternyata Pein sedang menonton sinetron gaje and lebay berjudul 'Kemilau Gila Jashin' di sebuah stasiun swasta.

"Hiks..hiks, sedih banget yah!"kata DJ sambil meluk-meluk Pein disusul kecemburuan yang mendalam dari Hidan.

"Okelah, kembali ke masalah sebenarnya. Jadi elo nggak punya duit?" kata Jashin mencoba lebih bijak dari tadi.

"Iyah, maaf yah!"Pein tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, sesuai perjanjian. Nyawa elo buat gw. JAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa laknat Jashin sukses membuat Pein merinding.

"Haaah."

.

_**EPILOG…**_

Konan sedang memetik bunga di sawah miliknya pak Kepret. Dihirupnya bau-bauan pada bunga tersebut, khususnya di bagian keteknya(?). Aktifitasnya pun tiba-tiba terhenti setelah dia merasakan setetes air jatuh tepat di kepalanya. Air apakah itu? Hmm…

"Eh, hujan yah. Tapi, kok bau pesing sih?"tanyanya heran.

**Diatas langit…..**

"Aaah, leganya," seseorang mendesah pelan.

"Wooi, Pein. Udah gw bilangin kan, jangan pipis sembarangan lagi. Kasian kan yang di bawah kena 'air' punya elo!"kata seseorang murka yang tak lain dan tak bukan dia adalah Jashin.

"Gomen."

**THE END**

**Jahahaha… Gimana menurut para Readers fic pertama saya? Abalkah? Tapi yang terpenting adalah akhirnya saya bisa akhiri fic laknat ini! Okelah, saya mohon kritik dan saran melalui…**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S, ****yah!**


End file.
